Délire au citron
by Ishtar205
Summary: Harry et Severus, Harry aime Severus, et Severus ? Je délire avec mon couple préféré. Yaoi HPSS, et tout plein de lemons en perspective. FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, qui est ma deuxième Harry/ Sevy, mais sûrement pas ma dernière, j'adore ce couple !

Et oui, c'est toujours du Harry Potter, donc je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent avec, et c'est toujours du yaoi, et comme le titre est **Délire au citron**, inutile je pense de vous préciser que ce sera plein de lemons, et donc déconseillé aux mineurs, aux homophobes et à tous ceux qui tournent de l'œil à un simple baiser profond…

Pour tous les autres, j'espère que vous allez aimer lire cette fic autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire…

Encore un détail, je me suis mis au Severus **Snape** et au Dra**c**o **Malfoy**. A force, j'avoue que ça me vient plus naturellement, et puis, avouez que Severus Sexy Snape, c'est nettement plus classe que Severus Sexy Rogue !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Jeux de mains…**

**POV Harry**

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Harry était professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Maintenant que Voldemort était mort, il n'y avait plus de "malédiction" attachée à ce poste. Mais de toute façon, maudit ou pas, Harry l'aurait pris, puisque c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être avec son amour.

Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs Dumbledore d'essayer par tous les moyens de les rapprocher, par exemple en les convoquant à l'aube dans son bureau, ce qui les forçait à petit-déjeuner de très bonne heure dans une Grande Salle vide ou presque. Harry pouvait ainsi savourer la présence de son amour à ses côtés, sans crainte de se faire repérer par des élèves indiscrets.

Mais, le directeur avait beau s'échiner à lui fournir des occasions le gryffondor qu'il était manquait singulièrement de courage… Il n'avait encore jamais osé avouer ses sentiments... Severus Snape ne savait toujours rien…

Et pourtant, Harry brûlait tellement pour son ténébreux collègue qu'il avait l'impression que ses veines charriaient de la lave en fusion rien qu'à voir ses mains.

_Ses mains… C'est elles qui l'avaient séduit en premier. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier… _

En 7ème année, il avait fait la paix avec Draco, et, bien décidé à avoir un O à son ASPIC de Potions, il lui avait demandé de l'aide car le serpentard se révélait particulièrement doué. Il s'était donc retrouvé, contre son habitude, systématiquement au premier rang en cours de Potions, à quelques mètres à peine de Snape.

Ne tenant pas à être déconcentré en croisant le regard méprisant de son professeur, Harry avait toujours gardé les yeux baissés, et avait ainsi pu observer, heure après heure, les mains longues, fines et blanches corriger des copies, préparer des ingrédients, mélanger des potions… Elles étaient si délicates, si sensuelles…

Et il avait fini par les imaginer, au fil des semaines, d'abord courir sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, sur son corps, de plus en plus bas, puis finalement remplaçant les siennes lors de ses activités solitaires…

Il avait bien, au début, combattu ce penchant, essayant de se convaincre que ses hormones en ébullition lui faisaient tout érotiser, mais très vite Snape était devenu une véritable obsession. Son obsession. Et même Draco, qui était pourtant non seulement beau comme un dieu mais aussi un super coup au lit, n'avait rien pu faire pour lui.

_Ni lui, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs… Et c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché…_

Impossible de se sortir Snape de sa tête.

Et pourtant, il savait bien que l'homme le détestait, l'avait toujours détesté.

Malgré cela, il avait suivi son cœur et non sa raison, et au lieu de devenir auror, il avait demandé à Dumbledore le poste de professeur de DCFM. Et il l'avait obtenu sans coup férir. Le sourire de Dumbledore l'avait convaincu que le vieil homme savait précisément pourquoi Harry faisait cette requête.

Au moins comme ça, Harry voyait son amour tous les jours… Il avait arrêté de prétendre que c'était du désir et non de l'amour le jour où croiser Snape avait non seulement mis son corps en ébullition, mais lui avait aussi donné des papillons dans l'estomac.

Et si le mépris et le dégoût qu'il lisait dans les yeux noirs, si noirs, de Snape le mettait à la torture, ne pas le voir lui était devenu impossible.

Snape était sa drogue, et se sevrer était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il n'avait jamais tant haï les deux mois de vacances annuelles ! Il avait compté les jours, bien plus qu'à l'époque où il habitait encore chez son odieuse famille moldue.

Heureusement, maintenant l'année scolaire battait son plein, et il pouvait désormais avoir sa dose quotidienne de Snape !

Et aujourd'hui, grâce à Dumbledore, il pouvait même admirer ses mains sans avoir à se cacher… Les seuls élèves présents étaient loins, mal réveillés, et pas assez fous pour oser se risquer à regarder Snape ! Celui-ci était bien trop intimidant, encore plus qu'avant, semblait-il parfois à Harry. Et, l'austère Maître des Potions était bien trop occupé à éviter le regard de son détesté collègue pour s'apercevoir que le dit collègue ne regardait absolument plus ce qu'il mangeait.

Malheureusement pour Harry, Snape ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui… En même temps, cela permettait à Harry de mater en toute sécurité… _Ah… ces mains…_

_D'ailleurs, l'une d'elles était vraiment tout près de la sienne…_ Et en bon gryffondor, Harry fit quelque chose de courageux et de stupide à la fois, d'impulsif quoi : il décala imperceptiblement sa main jusqu'à ce que leurs auriculaires se touchent. (Bravo, Harry ! On est tous avec toi !)

Ce contact l'électrisa. Il ferma les yeux, à la fois pour se concentrer sur cette sensation et pour surtout ne pas croiser un certain regard, et continua son mouvement, faisant peu à peu glisser sa main petite et brune sur la longue main pâle de son aimé. Sa paume implorante, tremblante, et prête à s'envoler à la moindre alerte recouvrait maintenant celle de Snape.

_Merlin ! Il ne m'a pas encore avadakedavrer ! Je dois rêver ! Mais si c'est un rêve, je tue le premier qui me réveille!_

Sa main continuait l'exploration caressante de sa jumelle, et leurs doigts glissèrent les uns sur les autres, les uns dans les autres, pour finalement s'entremêler.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir tremblant en prenant acte de cette acceptation tacite de la part de Snape.

Il ouvrit un œil et la vision tout en contraste de leurs mains le ravit. Mais il referma aussitôt les yeux, pris de panique en sentant Snape bouger sa main. Puis, il les garda fermés de peur de briser le charme : Snape avait posé sa main, que la sienne serrait avec force, sur sa cuisse !

Il sentit sous ses doigts le tissu de l'éternelle robe noire de son aîné, puis un tissu nettement plus doux…

_Je dois vraiment rêver, j'ai l'impression que Snape porte un pantalon de cuir !_

(Et oui, je vous l'avais dit que c'était Severus **Sexy** Snape !)

Au moment où il allait continuer sa progression, un "plop" sonore lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il vit un vieux réveil moldu, rouge, avec une sonnette en cuivre, voleter devant leur table et faire entendre un "DRING" strident, et de plus en plus sonore.

_Dumbledore ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais…_Le réveil explosa. _Et merde ! Je vais encore me faire engueuler sous prétexte que je devrais arriver à contrôler mes émotions ! Comme si le vieux fou s'y connaissait en émotions ! La preuve ce réveil insupportable…_

— « Dumbledore nous attend », dit Snape d'une voix comme toujours soigneusement contrôlée, en relâchant doucement _à regret ?_ la main de Harry avant de se lever brusquement et de partir en faisant comme à son habitude tourbillonner ses robes.

Harry le suivit lentement, pas encore revenu de sa surprise. _Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai pas rêvé, Snape m'a fait du pied… euh je veux dire de la main ? Merlin !_ Les pensées se succédaient à une vitesse folle dans son esprit, et il passait sans arrêt de l'étonnement à la joie incrédule.

Il n'entendit donc rien de la conversation avec Dumbledore. (Tss… pas bien, méchant Harry…)

Il sursauta en entendant Snape lui parler et s'aperçut seulement alors qu'ils étaient devant la gargouille qui se refermait.

— « Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton contrit. _On reste zen Harry, on fait comme si on savait exactement ce qu'on faisait là… et qu'on était juste plongé dans une réflexion intense… Ce qui est vrai. Enfin, bien sûr, la réflexion n'a aucun rapport avec Dumby, mais bon…_

— « Je disais juste », répondit Snape de son habituel ton ironique, « que vous deviez venir avec moi dans mes appartements, Potter. »

Harry retint de justesse le « pourquoi ? » qui lui montait machinalement aux lèvres.

_Tais-toi Harry ! Snape suit sûrement les instructions de Dumbledore, et il ne faut pas qu'il se rende compte que tu n'as aucun souvenir entre maintenant et le moment où tu t'es levé de table pour le suivre… Donc, tu le suis chez lui… Merlin, moi, lui, seuls, dans ses appartements !_

Cette pensée lui ôta toute capacité de réfléchir et à plus forte raison d'articuler une réponse. (Déconnecté le Harry ! Et c'est pas fini, si rien que ça lui fait péter les plombs !) Heureusement, Snape se dirigeait déjà vers les cachots, tournant le dos à Harry, qui ne fut donc pas obligé d'expliquer sa soudaine rougeur… Il en aurait été bien incapable ! (Euh, moi je peux, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?)

Pendant tout le trajet, Harry resta soigneusement en arrière, et essaya de se calmer, plus ou moins en vain, étant donnée la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur le dos, et plus particulièrement le bas du dos de son aîné... (On arrête de baver ! Ambre, range cette bouteille de chocolat à fondre ! Le Severus au chocolat, c'est pas maintenant !)

Puis, ils arrivèrent devant un superbe magyar à pointes, et Severus murmura "_Cupido et libido et amor _", avant de s'effacer courtoisement devant Harry, qui essayait de masquer la stupéfaction que provoquait en lui le choix du mot de passe personnel de son aîné :

_Désir, passion, et amour ! Je ne savais même pas que Snape connaissait ces mots !_

(SSS — Severus **Sexy** Snape, quoi, faut suivre ! — a encore frappé !)

— « Après vous, Potter. »

_Oh Merlin !_

* * *

Elrienne : « KOA ! Tu vas pas t'arrêter là ! »

Euh… ben, si.

Ambre : « C'est dégueulasse ! »

Mais je peux pas faire autrement ! Je vous jure !

Kimmy Lyn : « Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de sadique… »

Maiseuh…

Ces commentaires hyper aimables…

Kim : « Je te conseille de te plaindre, miss Menace de mort ! »

Elrienne : « Euh là, Kim a pas tort. »

Ambre : « Et j'ai même pas eu mon Severus au chocolat ! OUIN ! »

… sont faits par les 3 autres reporters sans vertu, avec qui j'écris "**Foutoir au dortoir**", dont le résumé est…

Kim : Délire, lemon, délire, lemon

Ambre : OUAIS !

Elrienne : J'ai rien à ajouter.

Voilà… Si vous aimez les yaois Harry Potter, allez voir, ça risque de vous plaire. Au cas où, je vous donne notre page (j'ai dû rajouter des espaces pour que le site accepte de l'écrire, n'oubliez pas de les enlever) : http / www. fanfiction. net / u /918401 /

Après cette page de pub, je vous répète juste que tuer l'auteure ne sert à rien (surtout si on veut la suite) lui lancer des tomates, non plus, en revanche, reviewer est plus qu'encouragé parce que c'est très encourageant. Lol ! Comment ça il est nul mon jeu de mots ? Vous la voulez la suite ou pas ? Alors… GO !

Allez, s'il vous plaît… et promis, lundi, vous avez la suite, en POV Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Comme promis, voici la suite, en POV Severus !

Et pourtant, suis malade aujourd'hui. Alors, qui dit encore que je suis sadique ?

Bon, fatiguée, alors intro courte, juste pour dire que rien à moi blablabla (on le saura)

Et que c'est toujours du yaoi, et c'est toujours plein de citron, même si là pas trop encore (eh, on est qu'au chapitre 2 je vous rappelle), mais bon, tous ceux que ça gêne, allez vous faire… Je sais, c'est pas gentil mais la maladie, ça me rend hargneuse…

Pour tous ceux qui sont restés, bonne lecture !

Pour tous ceux qui en plus de me lire, me reviewent, je vous aime ! 13 reviews ! Pour un seul chapitre ! Je suis trop contente ! Si j'étais pas au fond de mon lit, je sauterais partout dans la pièce ! Continuez surtout ! Les RAR sont comme d'habitude chez moi à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.**

**POV Severus.**

— _« Après vous, Potter. »_

_C'est fait, il est là_ ! Severus résista à l'impulsion de s'adosser à la porte pour bloquer la sortie, mais il lança silencieusement un sort qui inscrivit au-dessus du dragon un "**Ne pas déranger**" en lettres de feu.

Il nota que Potter s'était machinalement avancé jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et que maintenant il attendait, ne sachant visiblement plus quoi faire.

Ce qui était parfaitement normal puisque Severus lui-même ne le savait pas.

Voyant que Potter n'avait rien écouté de ce que Dumbledore avait dit, il en avait profité, saisissant l'occasion aux cheveux : ils n'avaient cours ni l'un ni l'autre avant 14h…

Lui qui était tout sauf un implusif, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il agissait presque malgré lui. (J'y suis pour quelque chose peut-être ? Vous croyez ?)

Et ce depuis ce contact… _Comment Potter se débrouillait-il pour faire passer tous ses sentiments dans une simple caresse ?_

Severus avait eu l'impression de lire dans le cœur de son jeune collègue… et des pensées précises…

Il avait été sensuel au possible ce contact, la main de Potter avait été on ne peut plus explicite…

Non, la vraie question était : pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Pourquoi avait-il répondu, en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de…

Merlin savait qu'il le détestait pourtant ! Il était tout ce qu'il haïssait : un Potter, un gryffondor, un héros si admirable… ! Insupportable !

Mais sa main était si chaude, sa peau si… _STOP ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je dois lui dire de partir… et arrêter de le mater sans vergogne par la même occasion… _

— « Severus ? »

_Aaaaaaaaargh ! Il m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Vas-y, dis-lui : "Je ne me rappelle pas que nous soyons intimes, Potter." Non, non, vocabulaire dangereux ! Alors dis-lui : "Pas de familiarités, Potter, s'il vous plaît ! " Non, sans "s'il vous plaît " Allez, dis-lui…_

— « Oui, Harry ? » (Y a comme un problème de connexion langue/cerveau là, non ?)

_AAAAAAAAAH MAIS NON ! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Et ma voix ? C'était quoi ce ton gentil ? Snape, reprends-toi mon vieux ! C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu de mec depuis… bref, depuis super longtemps que tu dois te mettre dans un état pareil. Bon d'accord, il est beau ce petit brun — enfin petit… c'est plus vraiment un gamin non plus… De toute façon… C'est Potter bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs ?AAAAAAAAAH ! Maman ! Il s'avance vers moi. Mais pourquoi je recule moi ? Ne le regarde pas ! Ne pas le regarder ! Et merde, je l'ai regardé ! Ses yeux… Depuis quand il a plus de lunettes ? Il est bien mieux ainsi, on voit mieux ses sublimes yeux verts… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Severus, reprends-toi ! Et arrête de le fixer ! Je ne peux pas…Ses yeux… Ils sont si… Et on y lit tellement de choses… Non, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que Potter pense ! Non, non, non, non… AAAAAAAH ! Mais, mais, mais… Mmm… non, non, non, non… Mmm… non, non, non… Mmm…_

* * *

Explication de l'incapacité de notre petit Sevy à penser dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais vous avez bien une idée, je suis sûre, bande de pervers ! Reviewez, et je vous dirais si vous avez vu juste ou pas… 

Mais non je ne mendie pas des reviews, c'est juste que pour moi ça vaut tous les médocs du monde, et que comme ça, lundi je serai en pleine forme pour publier le chapitre 3 dont le titre est "Qui ne tente rien…". Prometteur non ? Alors allez, GO !

Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est un peu une habitude chez moi... Et puis, promis, le chapitre 3 est plus long, et tout plein de citron... Sadique moi de vous faire saliver ? Non ? Vous croyez ? Non, pas taper, reviewer, en plus, c'est la maladie qui me rend comme ça, si si je vous jure...

L'auteure se sauve en courant, laissant un message qui passe en boucle : "Je vous rappelle que reviewer vaut beaucoup mieux que tuer l'auteure…"

**Les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**CamDark :** Mords pas, la suite est là au jour dit ! Même malade, je suis de parole ! Et désolée, mais je crois que je suis encore sadique ce coup-ci !

**Crackos** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours.

**DarkVenusPersephone** : J'adore ton pseudo, il est d'Enfers ! lol ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te fera toujours bien rire, c'est le but en tout cas.

**Inferno-Hell** : Alors, tu sais maintenant pourquoi Harry va dans les apparts de Sevy ? J'espère que t'adore toujours !

**Jenni944 **: OUI, il y aura un Sevy au chocolat ! Et oui, Sevy va jouer avec Harry, t'as vu, mais celui qui mène le jeu n'est pas forcément celui qu'on croit ! lol !

**Kimmy Lyn** : Euh… je crois que ça va faire mal, parce que là aussi je m'arrête en plein milieu ! (rire sadique du méchant de Stars Wars) Et en plus ce coup-ci t'as pas la fin ! Bien fait, ça te fera les pieds !

**Lilou** : Effectivement, Rita Skeeter aurait adoré raconter le meurtre de Harry par Snape, mais j'ai bien plus croustillant pour elle dans la suite ! lol ! Je suis contente que t'ai aimé l'idée du réveil, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire. Merci d'aimer mon délire, je suis ravie qu'il te fasse délirer, c'est le but !

**Lucy-hp** : Alors, que de questions ! Ben , le réveil de Dumby l'a un peu coupé dans son élan le Ryry quand même. Quand à ce que leur voulait Dumby, j'en sais rien ! lol ! T'as vu, c'est un pur prétexte, on s'en fout, il leur a demandé un truc sans intérêt, en fait, il voulait les réunir pour le petit-déj plus qu'autre chose ! Et le lemon, c'est pour bientôt, t'inquiète ! Prochain chapitre !

**Nanie nouche** : Merci à Ginevra Lyra Potter, je ne la connais pas, mais je l'aime déjà, surtout si elle continue à te donner de bons conseils comme ça ! lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours. Ryry va effectivement bien s'amuser dans les apparts de Sexy Severus Snape ! Quant au réveil, quand même, je suis pas sadique à ce point ! lol !

**Nonora **: Merci ! T'inquiète, moi aussi je suis perverse, le lemon arrive !

**Petite grenouille** : Je t'adore ! Je suis malade, là, tu vas pas m'amocher en plus, quand même ! Merci de tes compliments, j'espère que tu va continuer à me trouver géniale ! Je susi la plus modeste moi, lol !

**Phenix Vela Black** : Voilà ! lol !

**Zaïka** :Merci et remerci ! Voilà la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! **C'est lundi, je publie !

Et… c'est le LEMON !

Et oui, et oui, il est enfin là…

Donc, au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait toujours pas compris, c'est un fic yaoi, avec petit Sevy et petit Ryry que j'emprunte à JKR (et non, je ne suis pas JKR, ça pour un scoop…), et le titre se justifie maintenant : il y a une première scène de sexe explicite ! Youpi !

Alors, tous ceux que ça gêne : qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture !

Le sceau, les balais et les serpillères, c'est juste là, dans le placard à droite ! lol !

Et les RAR sont comme d'habitude à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Qui ne tente rien…**

**POV Harry**

— _« Oui, Harry ? »_

_Il m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Si j'étais seul, je sauterais dans toute la pièce ! Hip hip hip hourra ! Je l'appelle Severus et il m'appelle Harry ! OUAIS ! _(Je saute pour toi, mon Ryry, allez tous en choeur, Hip hip hip hourra !)

_Et sa voix… _

_Au fait, il ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'on était censés faire. Je m'en fous complètement, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. Pas plus que de rester silencieux comme ça._

_Et comme il me regarde… C'est fou, quand il ne glace pas ses yeux, ils sont particulièrement expressifs… Et j'y lis du désir ! Je rêve, en plus il tremble !_

_C'est sûrement un rêve, oui c'est ça, je dois sûrement rêver… Ou alors Severus a pris une potion qui a un drôle d'effet secondaire… M'en fous, profitons-en, c'est vraisemblablement la seule occasion que j'aurais jamais…_

(Ouais, allez Harry, il est temps d'être un vrai gryffondor. Tu le veux, il est là, tu vas pas rester à le regarder sans rien faire !)

Et Harry s'approcha félinement de son aîné qui recula machinalement jusqu'à se heurter au mur. Harry savaient que ses yeux devaient maintenant être assombris de désir, et il les ancra volontairement dans ceux si noirs, si brûlants, de son amour… qui émit un son étrange, entre gémissement et grognement, mais semblait incapable de détourner les yeux.

Harry se rapprocha encore puis il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de son aîné. Et sans fermer les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé.

_Elles sont si douces… Mmm…_

Sans chercher à approfondir le baiser, il se recula. Recommença. Encore, et encore, et encore, sans se préoccuper de savoir lequel des deux gémissait…

Puis sa langue vint lécher les fines lèvres en face d'elle, quémandant l'entrée. Et le miracle continua, son aimé lui ouvrit sa bouche, sa langue vint à la rencontre de sa jumelle, commençant un ballet ensorcelant.

_Si c'est un rêve, je veux qu'il ne s'arrête jamais… Le premier qui me réveille le regrettera amèrement…_

Enflammé par ce baiser à la fois doux et exigeant, suave et brutal, Harry franchit la distance qui le séparait encore de son collègue et se colla à lui, mettant une jambe entre les siennes pour intensifier le contact.

_Merlin, il bande autant que moi !_

_Allez, je tente le tout pour le tout ! C'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'il me laisse l'approcher… De toute façon, dès qu'il redeviendra lui-même, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau… Je suis un mort en sursis quoi, alors autant profiter de ma dernière heure !_

Harry se mit lentement à onduler contre le corps de Severus qui gémit. Puis il laissa ses mains faire ce dont elles rêvaient depuis si longtemps. Il ôta la robe de Severus, avant de parcourir ce corps qui n'était plus revêtu que d'un débardeur noir moulant et d'un pantalon de cuir noir encore plus moulant !

_Je savais bien que sous ses éternelles robes noires, Severus cachait un corps de rêve ! Je le savais ! _(Et oui, c'est SSS cet homme là ! Dans son pantalon de cuir,"il est mulé à la luche" — l'expression n'est pas de moi, c'est Callidora (je l'embrasse d'ailleurs en hommage) qui m'a cité Laurent Gerra quand je lui ai lu ce passage, et je me suis dit que je pouvais pas rater ça ! Désolée c'était trop tentant !)

Et, sans rompre le baiser ni ouvrir les yeux de peur de rompre le charme de ce moment, il redessinait amoureusement, délicatement, les muscles déliés. Puis il passa une main sous le débardeur, tandis que sa sœur glissait dans le dos de Severus et se glissait dans son pantalon.

Il sentait Severus frisssonner, il l'entendait soupirer de désir, il goûtait son impatience dans leur baiser…

Et soudain, il n'en put plus et, se concentrant, il les dévêtit tous deux d'un claquement de doigts. Et il imbriqua résolument leurs corps, qui dansaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre. (J'adore quand Harry prend ce genre d'initiatives, pas vous ?)

Au moment où il allait reprendre les lèvres de son aimé, qu'il avait lâché le temps de pratiquer sa magie sans baguette, il s'aperçut que Severus murmurait quelque chose entre deux halètements.

_Il est si beau, sa peau si blanche rougie de désir, ses yeux un peu perdus, ses lèvres que les baisers, mes baisers ont laissé entrouvertes et gonflées… Son visage, pour une fois libre de tout masque… Je pourrais rester des heures à le contempler… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il murmure ? QUOI ? Non, c'est impossible… Ah Merlin… Non, il ne peut pas dire ce que je crois comprendre…_(Mais si, mais si !)_ Il ne peut pas murmurer en boucle, surtout d'une voix de plus en plus rauque : « Harry… plus…je veux… plus… je te veux… toi… viens… » ! _(Mais si, mais si !) _Et pourtant, ses mains… elles sont sur moi… sur mon dos… sur mon… Ahhhh…._

Et Harry plaqua ses lèvres sur cette gorge que lui offrait Severus, qui se cambrait, et qui en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille des mots, ces mots, toujours ces mots, toujours plus pressants, tandis que ses mains continuaient leurs caresses, faisant gémir Harry.

Et quand Severus lui prit la main, la guida vers sa bouche, et entreprit de lui lécher les doigts, Harry perdit tout doute et tout contrôle…

_Heureusement que je suis pas cardiaque… Merlin ! Il veut… Il veut… moi… en lui…_(mais oui, mais oui, ça fait deux heures qu'on te le dit !)

Harry poussa un grognement sourd, et conjura une table. En un clin d'œil il avait alongé Severus dessus et s'était installé entre ses jambes écartées. Il put alors mesurer le désir de son amant, au moins aussi intense que le sien, lorsque celui-ci se cambra sous l'assaut de ses doigts, sans laisser paraître aucune douleur, et au contraire en s'offrant sans réserve, tandis qu'il gémissait encore : « Plus… je veux plus… Harry… viens… Harry… maintenant… ».

Harry lubrifia son sexe d'un sort et entra en lui, sentant ses hanches venir à sa rencontre.

_Merlin ! Il est si étroit ! C'est… tellement… bon…_

Ils gémirent de concert. Severus se redressa, nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry et ses bras autour de son cou. Harry, en réponse, s'empara de ses lèvres, envahissant sa bouche comme pour se fondre en lui.

Quand il sentit Severus répondre passionnément à son baiser, Harry perdit toute retenue. Rendu fou par l'attitude de son amant, il commença de violents va-et-vient, en embrassant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre du corps qu'il serrait convulsivement contre lui. Il sentit les ongles de Severus dans son dos et bientôt ses dents sur son épaule. Il intensifia encore son rythme.

_Oh Merlin, c'est trop bon… je vais… je vais… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_

Harry se répandit tout au fond de Severus, en le serrant dans ses bras à le briser, et celui-ci se rendit à son tour dans l'étau de leurs corps.

Sentant ses jambes flageoler, Harry transforma la table en lit et, s'allongea tout contre son amour qui posa sa tête sur son torse.

_Je peux mourir maintenant… Quoique réflexion faite, je crois que je préfèrerais vivre… et recommencer… _(Oh oui !)

Tout en reprenant son souffle, Harry caressait machinalement le dos et les cheveux de Severus…

_Ces cheveux sont si doux… C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas cours ce matin, donc pas besoin de les protéger des vapeurs de potion… Ils sont quand même un peu humides… Comme le reste de son corps… Et du mien… Mais, attends, ce que je sens là, c'est pas de la sueur… MERDE ! C'est pas vrai…_

— « Pourquoi tu pleures Severus ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix encore rauque mais où on entendait nettement percer l'inquiétude.

* * *

Comment ça je peux pas couper ici ? On parie ?

Je crois vraiment que je vais arrêter de prétendre de pas être sadique…

La suite lundi prochain…

Des idées sur la raison des larmes de petit Sévy ? GO ! LOL ! Je sais, c'est un peu pitoyable comme demande de review, mais bon… Reviewez quand même, ça me fait toujours tellllllllllllllllement plaisir… ! Et je vous promets que c'est bien plus efficace que de tuer/mutiler/doloriser/avadakedavrer l'auteure… si, si, je vous jure !

**Les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**Blackhaired Kitty :** Et pas qu'un petit de bécot ! Enfin, je suis ravie de te faire rire, c'est le but de ce délire !

**Jenni944 :** Le citron nouveau est arrivé ! lol ! Là, c'est le lion qui a attaqué, mais le serpent n'a pas dit son dernier mot…

**Lilou : **Merci, je suis ravie que tu aimes ! Et oui, bien sûr, c'est le baiser de Ryry d'amour qui rend Sev incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes !

**Lucy-hp : **Moi aussi j'adore quand Sev ne peut plus penser… Là, c'est Harry le seme, mais je suis une farouche partisane de la réciprocité, donc… A lundi j'espère…

**Nanie Nouche** : Désolée, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'habitues aux chapitres courts, je sais pas vraiment en faire de très longs… Enfn, je poste tous les lundis, ça compense, non ? J'espère que la suite t'a plu, et à Luna aussi.

**Nonora** : Et oui, le lemon est arrivé, ton flair ne t'a pas trompé ! Et oui, c'est le baiser de Harry qui empêche Sev, non de parler, mais de penser !

**Petite grenouille** : Merci, je vais dékà bien mieux… mais je crois que je reste méchante… Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que les précédents…

**Sacré sorcière** : Non, tu n'as pas fait ta danse de nouveau chapitre pour rien, on est lundi, je poste, comme lundi dernier… Un peu de patience que diable ! Et là, il est assez long le chapitre ? Tu peux donner un avis constructif ? lol !

**Steph** : J'espère que cette suite t'a plu autant que le début, et que tu en veux de nouveau encore…

**UnDo **: Je me suis remise à l'écriture comme tu vois, même s'il y a des chances que tu repousses un super cri déchirant ! lol ! Enfin, promis, la suite viendra lundi !

**Unptiryri** : J'espère que cette suite a comblé tes attentes…

**Zaïka** : J'adore tes avalanches de stp ! La suite arrive assez vite, non ? Une semaine, c'est bien ? Je suis ravie de t'avoir captivée, c'est le but. J'espère que le lemon t'a plu…


	4. Chapter 4

**Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, mais c'est pas ma faute ! NON ? JE VOUS JURE ! **

Je vous explique : j'ai publié un PWP (pas d'histoire, que du lemon), en prenant toutes les précautions oratoires possibles, mais avec le rating M puisqu'il y a pas plus haut. Et ben, mon "Censuré" a été censuré ! Sniff, bouh ! Mais en plus, le site m'a "punie" pour dépassement de rating en me privant de mon accès à la publication, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc, hier, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas poster, c'est que je ne **pouvais** pas !

Bon, juste avant de vous livrer la suite tant attendue (vous l'attendez n'est-ce pas ? Dites oui, s'il vous plaît ! Et ne me mentez pas, j'ai vos reviews lol !), je remercie beaucoup beaucoup les 24 (YEAH !) qui ont reviewé mon PWP : les reviews signées, j'y répondrais directement, par message persos ou par RAR interposée ; pour les anonymes, **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**, merci de tes compliments, pour les mornilles, c'est plus symbolique qu'autre chose pour moi… ; **Cora**, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire… et tu vois, j'ai bien été censurée… ; **Cèdre** (je suis même pas sûre de ton pseudo désolée, mais sur msn, il passe pas, et sur le site je peux plus le voir !), heureusement que j'avais prévu les serpillères ! lol ! ; **Jadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**, merci beaucoup, ravie que cela t'ait plu ! ; **Kida Saille**, encore, je sais pas si ça va être possible, vue la censure, mais je vais essayer… ; **Nardy**, merci de tes encouragements… Tu nous écris quand la fin de NCIS ?

Voilà, sinon, je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont adressé des messages de soutien, merci merci, c'est super gentil, et ça m'a fait du bien, parce que mine de rien, c'était ma première censure, et ça fait un peu mal…

Juste une dernière chose et j'arrête de vous saouler avec ça : quelqu'un sait combien d'infractions sont permises avant de voir son compte annulé ?

**Bref** Je publie donc le chap qui explique tout ! MDR !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Tant de raisons de pleurer…**

**POV Severus**

— _« Pourquoi tu pleures Severus ? »_

_J'entends l'inquiétude dans sa voix encore rauque de notre plaisir. Mais je ne peux pas lui répondre. C'est à peine si je sais moi-même pourquoi je pleure. Ou plutôt, je pleure pour tellement de choses…Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça… _(Pauvre choupinou pinou…)

_J'ai honte. _(Pardon ?)

_De m'être donné à lui._

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. _(Encore heureux !)

_J'ai honte de ne pas avoir pu me contrôler. J'ai honte d'avoir été si faible._

_Je n'avais pas prévu que ça se passerait comme ça. D'ailleurs, je n'avais rien prévu du tout, et ça, ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais mon corps m'a trahi. _(Et oui, ça arrive, ça prouve que tu es humain, mon chéri…)

_Et puis, il est si beau… Je ne l'avais pas vraiment regardé ces dernières années… je ne l'ai pas vu devenir cet homme séduisant, tellement sensuel qui me serre actuellement dans ses bras… _(C'est toi qui a besoin de lunettes alors, pas Harry !)

_Oui, ce n'est définitivement plus le gamin que j'ai eu comme élève._

_Et pourtant, j'ai honte, comme si j'avais profité de lui._

_J'ai quand même 20 ans de plus que lui… je n'ai pas le droit…_ (QUOI ? Mais il est sérieux en plus ! Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une petite explication avec lui, moi…)

— « Tu n'as pas le droit de quoi ? »

_Merde, j'ai parlé tout haut !_

— « Et tu viens de recommencer… (lol) », dit Harry en souriant. « Je t'en prie », reprit-il, « regarde-moi. Arrête de pleurer, tu me brises le cœur. Regarde-moi, parle-moi ! »

— « Non, je ne veux pas. », dit Severus en s'éloignant de Harry.

— « Pourquoi ? »

— « Pas dans les yeux… honte… oublier… cauchemar… », grommela Severus, le visage entre les mains.

Harry se redressa lui aussi, détacha de force les mains de son amant et les remplaça par les siennes pour obliger Severus à lui faire face.

— « Tu regrettes à ce point ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— « Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là ! », répondit Severus en fermant les yeux.

— « Très bien… », murmura Harry d'une voix lasse. (Et un malentendu, un !) « Je m'excuse, professeur Snape », reprit-il après un long soupir, « je vais vous laisser. Et je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en parlerai à personne, vous avez ma parole. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… J'ai déjà eu plus que je n'en avais jamais rêvé… J'en chérirai à jamais le souvenir… Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous le faire oublier, si c'est tellement insupportable pour vous… ». Il ne put finir, sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot et il tourna le dos à son aîné, pour ne pas lui montrer sa détresse. (Eh Sev, t'attends quoi ? Le déluge ?)

Il ne vit donc pas Severus crisper les poings, s'accrochant aux draps pour ne pas courir à lui, l'étreindre, l'embrasser et ne plus jamais le lâcher. (Non, mais quel con !)

Harry se méprit sur son silence (Et le malentendu continue ! Décidemment, je vais vraiment devoir m'en mêler, moi…), et Severus le vit tressaillir quand il lui lança, de son habituel ton froid :

— « Ce ne sera pas la peine Potter. »

— « Dans ce cas… Bonne journée, Monsieur. »

Severus ne répondit pas, ne faisant plus confiance à sa voix qu'il avait sentie trembler sur le nom du jeune homme.

_Merlin, faites qu'il ne se retourne pas ! Ne te retourne pas, je t'en supplie. Oui, c'est ça, pars sans te retourner !_

_Ouf ! J'ai entendu la porte claquer, il est parti. _(Et merde !)

_Merde ! Le message, vite, l'effacer… Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas retourné… Parce que, "Ne pas déranger", ça se pose un peu là, c'est trop compromettant…_(Non, tu crois !)

_Mais c'est pas vrai…_

Et Severus se laissa retomber sur le lit, laissant retomber son masque de froideur, et couler ses larmes… (Non, mais quel con ! Je sais, je me répète, mais c'est vrai !)

_Mauvaise idée… mauvaise idée… Ce lit est encore imprégné de son odeur, de celle de notre plaisir… Une douche, vite !_

Une heure plus tard, l'eau avait emporté ses larmes, et Severus était en apparence redevenu lui-même. (C'est-à-dire hautain et antipathique, sévère et rogue, lol !) Et les gryffondors qu'il eut en cours de Potions l'après-midi s'en aperçurent, perdant plus de 100 points en deux heures sous des prétextes plus fallacieux les uns que les autres. (L'est en colère, Sévy ! On se demande bien pourquoi ! )

Néanmoins, il ne se présenta pas au dîner, ce soir-là.

Ni aucun des autres soirs de la semaine.

_Hors de question de rencontrer ces yeux… verts… qui n'avaient jamais su cacher ses émotions. Qu'est-ce que je redoute d'y lire ? Je ne le sais même pas… __La douleur ou une indifférence glacée ?_ (Je crois vraiment qu'une mise au point s'impose, là.)_ En tout cas, je ne veux pas les voir, le voir… Je ne veux même pas y penser…_

Il y pensa toute la nuit.

Et toutes les autres nuits de la semaine.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Je sais, je sais, c'est court et je suis une sadique…

Mais si vous ne me tuez pas et que vous reviewer, je vous promets de faire un mise au point avec Sevychou aux petits oignons… Et puis, je vous ai promis un Severus au chocolat, vous n'en voulez plus ? Comment ça je vous frustre encore plus parce qu'il va falloir attendre deux semaines pour le super lemon de la mort qui tue ? C'est pas possible ? Je suis tellllllllement désolée ! Et Ishtar éclate du rire du vilain méchant pas beau de tout film américain qui se respecte…

Severus : Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de bourreau sans cœur ! Non mais j'vous jure !

Ishtar : Ah, Severus, tu tombes bien… Reste-là, je fais les RAR, et on discute ! Parce que là vraiment…

**Je passe aux RAR qu'on a encore droit de faire, celles aux reviews anonymes, par ordre alphabétique, comme d'habitude, vous commencez à connaître le principe, je pense : **

**Asuka Snape : **T'as la réponse aux larmes de Sevy… NON, ne me tue aps encore, promis ça s'arrange très vite…

**Crackos** : Euh… je sens que tu ne vas pas aimer la fin de ce chapitre non plus… lol !

**Lilou : **Tu restes très gentille ce chapitre là aussi ? lol ! Mais je susi désolée, t'as tout faux ! La raison des larmes de Sevy à ma façon, ça t'a plu ? En tout cas, promis, le chapitre d'après est gai gai… et un peu gay aussi forcément ! lol !

**Nanie Nouche** : Je crois que tu vas encore me traiter de méchante… lol ! A lundi !

**Nonora** : Lemon Power ! T'inquiète, moi aussi je raffole du citron ! Tu verras dans deux semaines… lol !

**Petite grenouille** : Euh… je crois que c'est pas ce chapitre qui me donnera un argument pour contester que je deviens de plus en plus sadique… Je crois que c'est à force de lire… Tous les auteurs sont sadiques, je deviens comme eux ! lol ! Je profite de cette RAR pour te remercier de ta review sur "Censuré", et j'admets que c'était un peu "spécial" ! lol !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! C'est lundi, je publie!

Ce nouveau chapitre de ma fic est toujours du yaoi, même si le lemon, c'est pour celui d'après… mais lisez quand même, et reviewez, je vous jure que vous le regretterez pas… et c'est toujours un jeu avec les personnages de JKR, en l'occurrence avec un certain professeur de Potions…

Car ce chapitre pourrait s'appeler, mon combat contre l'entêtement de Severus Snape…

Le Severus Snapus est un animal têtu, dixit Kimmy Lyn, une de mes comparses des reporters sans vertu (salut ma chérie !), et il va me le prouver. Mais je suis l'auteure, et j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon encrier… ou plutôt dans mon clavier, lol !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Mise au point. Interview de Sevy par moi, l'auteure, Ishatr205.**

**Ishtar** : Bon alors… TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER TA CONDUITE STUPIDE ?

**Severus** : Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai raison, j'ai raison, j'ai raison d'agir comme ça ! _Ouh là là, même moi je ne me convaincs pas… Merlin, je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour résister à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras quand je le vois ! Il a l'air si triste… Bien sûr il fait illusion… En fait il est même plus gentil que d'habitude. C'est énervant ! Il est tellllllllllllement gentil ! C'est à gerber ! C'est pas moi qui réagirait comme ça… D'ailleurs ça se voit, le sablier des gryffondors a rarement été aussi proche du zéro absolu ! Niark niark niark ! On a les plaisirs qu'on peut ! Je sais, ça fait pitié ! Surtout si je réfléchis à la façon dont j'ai récemment pris mon pied ! Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça ! Raté… ça fera jamais que 380 fois aujourd'hui !_

**Ishtar** : Je te rappelle que je suis l'auteure Severus…

**Severus** : Et alors ?

**Ishtar** : Et alors je t'entends penser mon grand !

**Severus** : _C'est pas vrai !_

**Ishtar** : Et si ! Niark niark niark !

**Severus** : Je te hais !

**Ishtar** : Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri ! Mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi tu ne sautes pas sur Harry, espèce d'idiot ?

**Severus** : Pas envie !

**Ishtar** (lève un sourcil sarcastique) : A qui tu veux faire croire ça ?

**Severus** (grommelle) : Evidemment que j'en ai envie ! J'en meurs d'envie ! Mais je suis un homme civilisé môa, je sais résister à mes pulsions ! Sinon Poudlard devrait avoir un stock de chocolat de la taille du château ! _Moi, avec du chocolat, je pourrais manger n'importe quoi, même… un Potter ! D'ailleurs… miam ! Rhaaaaaah ! Et merde ! 381 !_ Mais, je ne céderai pas, je ne céderai pas !

**Ishtar** : Pourquoi ?

**Severus** : Tu sais que t'es chiante !

**Ishtar** : N'élude pas la question !

**Severus** : Bon, des raisons, j'en ai plein d'abord…

**Ishtar** : Dis !

**Severus** : Tu veux pas une liste, non plus !

**Ishtar** : Ben si !

**Severus** : Euh… Et bien…

**Ishtar** : Tu vois, t'as aucune raison valable !

**Severus** : Mais si, mais si, j'en ai, et tellement que je ne sais pas par où commencer… D'abord, il ne m'aime pas.

**Ishtar** : Comment tu le sais ?

**Severus** : Mais c'est évident voyons ! Il ne peut pas m'aimer… C'est un Potter, et d'un ; et de deux il a 25 ans ! Et j'en ai 45 ! Oui, je sais je les fais pas mais chez les sorciers on vieillit plus lentement que les moldus, donc après 40 ans on ne marque plus jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne un vieux croûton genre Dumbledore… Il a quand même 170 ans ce con !

**Ishtar** : Ouah ! Comme c'est intéressant ! On peut revenir à ta raison ?

**Severus** : Je suis nettement plus vieux que lui !

**Ishtar** : C'est tout ?

**Severus** : Parce que c'est pas suffisant peut-être !

**Ishtar** : Non.

**Severus** : Comment ça, non ?

**Ishtar** : Ben moi par exemple, je m'en fous grave. Et même, j'adore ! Et je suis pas la seule ! N'est-ce pas les yaoïstes ?

_Allez, on crie OUAIS, on agite des drapeaux et on scande LEMON POWER !_

**Severus** : Ben moi ça me gêne. Il va gâcher sa jeunesse. En plus, je mourrai avant lui.

**Ishtar** : Attends, tu te fous de moi là ? T'es au courant que c'est Harry Potter ? Le mec qui a le plus de chance de mourir de mort violente du millénaire ? Et puis, t'as dit que les sorciers vivaient vieux, alors la mort naturelle c'est pas pour tout de suite… En plus, sans vouloir être vexante, t'as eu combien de mecs dans la vie ?

**Severus** : Euh… en comptant Potter ?

**Ishtar** : Je vais être magnanime… Compte donc Harry…

**Severus** (dans un murmure et en regardant avec attention ses chaussures) : Deux.

**Ishtar** (morte de rire) : Excuse-moi Sevy, mais je crois que de vous deux c'est Harry qui a le plus d'expérience !

**Severus** (d'un ton rogue) (désolée, j'ai pas pu résister, lol) : QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Ishtar** : Ben, Harry a un peu couru les jupons… enfin les pantalons dans son cas… Pour t'oublier, te sortir de sa tête comme il dit, il a même couché avec Draco et…

**Severus** : QUOI ! Petit crétin, mon Harry, ce serpent, grommellements indistincts et censurés…

**Ishtar** : Je fais juste une petite parenthèse : Heureusement que Draco est actuellement en Amérique, sinon je donnerais pas cher de sa peau… LOL ! Fin de la parenthèse. Et après Sev, tu vas me dire que tu l'aimes pas ?

**Severus** : Parfaitement !

**Ishtar** : Sevy… Tu as dit mon Harry…

**Severus** : Même pas vai !

**Ishtar** : Regarde… (Et oui, j'ai enregistré… enfin à la façon sorcière, parce que les trucs moldus, à Poudlard, ça marche pas…)

On voit un hologramme de Sevy redire : « Petit crétin, mon Harry, ce serpent etc... »

**Ishtar** : Par Merlin, j'ai fait rougir Severus Snape ! Bon là, il m'avadakedavre du regard, mais il y a deux secondes il était cramoisi !

**Severus** : Tu tiens à la vie ?

**Ishtar** : Euh… Bon d'accord… Je reprends : tu n'as pas donné une seule raison valable à ton comportement que je persiste à qualifier de stupide !

**Severus** : Si, j'ai dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

**Ishtar** : T'en démords pas ! Et si je te disais qu'il t'aime ?

**Severus** : Parce que je suis censé te croire sur parole ?

**Ishtar** : Arrête d'être sarcastique comme ça… Je suis l'auteure je te rappelle ! Donc je suis un peu la mieux placée pour te dire ce qu'il y a dans la tête d'Harry vu que c'est moi qui l'y ai mis.

**Severus **(dangereusement calme) : Alors on peut savoir pourquoi j'ai un problème de conscience moi ?

**Ishtar** : Parce que je l'ai décidé.

**Severus** (croise les bras sur sa poitrine et respire profondément) : Donc, en plus d'être une chieuse, t'es une salope !

**Ishtar** : Pardon ?

**Severus** (sort sa baguette) : SADIQUE ! Tu me fais souffrir mille morts juste pour t'amuser !

**Ishtar** (recule lentement) : Euh, Sévy chéri… Ne t'énerve pas d'accord… Range ta baguette s'il te plaît… et je te promets une happy end…

**Severus** : Et des retrouvailles en feu d'artifice pour compenser…

**Ishtar** : Ben te gêne surtout pas !

**Severus** : Tu dis ?

**Ishtar** : Non rien… _Quelle idée de se servir de sorciers comme personnages, c'est dangereux en fait !_ Tu veux pas carrément écrire à ma place?

**Severus** : Non merci, je n'aime pas écrire… En revanche, j'ai plein de Potions sous le coude si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux…

**Ishtar** : Pas besoin de me menacer, j'aime moi aussi les happy ends et les lemons explosifs…

* * *

Donc… Prochain chapitre : Harry et Severus au chocolat… et au citron bien sûr !

La recette vous plaît ?

Une p'tite review ? Allez… Parce que à la relecture, je suis moins sûre de moi d'un coup… Je sais qu'on a plus le droit de vous répondre, mais je réponds à tous ceux qui ont un compte, et je remercie très très fort tous les autres, je vous aime moi et c'est pas parce que le site est méchant que ça doit vous empêcher de reviewer… d'ailleurs, si vous me donnez une adressse, je vous réponds, promis craché juré…

**A lundi **pour le LEMON ! YEAH !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! C'est lundi, je publie…

Et c'est le LEMON tant attendu… pas la peine de nier j'ai vos reviews… lol !

Donc, **attention**, l'auteure agite un immense drapeau signalant un LEMON.

Vous êtes prévenus : c'est pas pour les mineurs, ni pour les homophobes, ni pour ceux qui trouvent que Barbara Cartland c'est chaud !

En revanche, yaoistes de tous poils, et revieweurs adorés, c'est rien que pour vous !

**NB : juste pour Lilian… j'en suis au 6ème chapitre là… si t'arrive pas à avoir plus que le premier, laisse-moi une adresse où te joindre…**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Harry et Severus au chocolat… MIAM !**

— « Potter, je voudrais vous parler. »

— « Comme vous voudrez… » (Elrienne, Kim, Ambre, cette citation, c'est rien que pour vous mes reporters adorés !)

— « Allons dans mon bureau… »

Harry suivit docilement Severus dans son antre. A l'audition du sortilège de verouillage, Harry haussa à peine un sourcil et s'abîma dans la contemplation de la bibliothèque qui tenait tout le mur du fond, tournant volontairement le dos à son interlocuteur.

Il ne le vit donc pas s'approcher, et sursauta quand il sentit son corps se coller contre le sien et ses bras entourer sa taille.

Il tourna la tête, ouvrant la bouche pour s'étonner de ce geste, mais Severus ne le laissa pas parler et s'empara de sa bouche, l'envahissant passionnément. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et Severus initia un lent ballet, tendre mais implorant aussi. Severus faisait passer dans son baiser tout son désespoir, toute sa colère, tous ses doutes aussi. Et il se collait à Harry, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur le corps musclé de son amant, ce corps dont il avait tant rêvé, qui avait hanté ses nuits, toutes ses nuits…

Et, alors qu'il avait pourtant décidé de ne pas brusquer Harry et de s'expliquer calmement avec lui, et surtout de ne pas lui sauter dessus…

— « T'es sûre Ishtar ? Je ne me rappelle pas… »

— « Je sais, mais c'était pour éviter de te peindre comme une bête en rut… »

— « Laisse tomber ! Je veux et je vais me le faire, ce gryffondor, et sans façons ! »

— « D'accord, d'accord… ça t'ennuie que je continue mon récit ? Non parce que là tes interruptions ont un peu cassé l'ambiance ! »

— « Frrrrrrrrrrr ! »

— « Très mature comme réaction de me tirer la langue ! C'est bien ce que je disais, le gamin de vous deux, c'est pas Harry, c'est toi ! »

— « Maiseuh ! »

— « Bon, tais-toi maintenant, ou je ne pourrais pas écrire mon lemon ! »

— « Ah non, vas-y, je me tais… »

— « Je disais donc… »

Severus ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Son corps avait pris le dessus, la proximité de celui d'Harry le rendait fou.

Ses caresses s'étaient faites farouches et son baiser exigeant. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous la robe de Harry, puis sous son T-shirt, et étaient occupées à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Comme celle-ci résistait, Severus poussa un grognement et lança un sort de nudité sur eux deux. Il saisit alors sans délicatesse le membre déjà gonflé de Harry qui gémit de surprise mais noua ses bras derrière la nuque de son amant pour approfondir encore leur baiser.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et se noya dans les émeraudes de son jeune ami, qui, assombries par le désir, lui paraissaient encore plus brûlantes que d'habitude. Harry gémit de frustration quand Severus détacha ses lèvres puis d'anticipation quand il les remplaça par ses doigts. Harry les lécha avec une application, survoltant Severus qui dévora le cou de son gryffondor, tout en continuant à le caresser pour maintenir son excitation au maximum. Harry relâcha ses doigts et se pencha à la première sollicitation de Severus, appuyant ses avant-bras contre les livres et écartant les jambes. Severus fit courir se lèvres et ses doigts le long de son dos et inséra en Harry un premier doigt, puis très vite un deuxième et un troisième, le faisant se cambrer de plus en plus. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il retira ses doigts et entra en lui. Harry poussa un cri que Severus étouffa sous un baiser. Il se colla à son amant, mais il voulait le voir, ancrer ses yeux dans les siens. Il se retira donc le temps de retourner Harry qui, de lui-même, noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras autour de son cou. Severus le serra contre lui à le briser, et commença un mouvement de va et vient violent, à la mesure de son désir, qui faisait trembler les étagères. Harry voulut mettre sa tête au creux du cou de son amant, mais Severus lui releva le menton, pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il lisait tellement de choses dans les yeux verts de Potter ! Mais il ne s'attarda pas, notant seulement les indices de la montée de son plaisir, adaptant son rythme en conséquence. Puis, les émeraudes se firent presque noires, et il sentit Harry se répandre sur son ventre et il se libéra lui-même tout au fond de lui, avec un râle sourd.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le tapis moelleux, gardant Harry sur ses genoux, au creux de son corps, l'embrassant sans relâche tandis que les battements de son cœur retrouvait peu à peu leur rythme normal.

Il sentit Harry remuer, mais il le serra plus fort.

_Hors de question qu'il m'échappe encore._

Ishtar : D'accord, mais laisse-le respirer quand même !

Harry : Merci.

Ishtar : Mais de rien, Harry, à ton service.

Harry : Euh… justement…

Ishtar : Oui ?

Harry : Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi Severus m'a sauté dessus ? Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne, mais je crois que j'ai raté un épisode…

Ishtar : Ben… il peut peut-être te le dire lui-même, non ? Je voudrais pas m'imposer…

Severus : Tu tiens à la vie ?

Ishtar : Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me demander ça ? Je vois pas le rapport…

Severus : Si tu veux pas mourir sur le champ, t'explique illico ; moi je veux passer au Harry au chocolat…

Ishtar : Obsédé !

Severus : Tu te plains peut-être ? Ou Harry ?

Ishtar : OK, OK, j'ai rien dit.

Harry : Euh… moi non plus.

Ishtar : Severus, t'es content de toi, il est tout rouge maintenant !

Severus : Niark niark niark !

Ishtar : Bon alors je veux pas vous empêcher longtemps de remettre ça — c'est bon Harry, t'es tout rouge mais t'es tout nu aussi, alors ton air choqué ne trompe personne. Quant à toi Severus, tu vas pas rigoler longtemps… Comment je le sais ? Regarde Harry dans les yeux… Ah ah ! On rigole moins…

Severus : ISHTAR !

Ishtar : D'accord, d'accord… pas la peine de grogner… Alors je vous fais la version courte, ok ?

Harry : Oui !

Severus : Oh oui !

Ishtar : Essayez d'être attentifs quand même… Ah ces mecs ! Bref. Donc, version courte : Severus est un imbécile…

Severus : Maiseuh !

Ishtar : Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Harry : T'inquiète Sev, je t'aime comme tu es !

Ishtar : L'est trop mignon ! Mais si ça vous fait rien, j'aimerais autant ne pas être coupée… Je disais donc que Severus est un imbécile, alors je l'ai pris entre quatre yeux, je lui ai démontré la débilité de son attitude, il t'aime, tu l'aimes, vous vous aimez, donc… LEMON !

……………………………………..

Ben j'ai dit LEMON ! Vous pouvez vous sautez dessus… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je dérange c'est ça ? Bon ben, je vous laisse… Oh avant de partir… tiens Severus, c'est du chocolat liquide… je te le laisse là… Pas la peine de te jeter dessus quand même… Ah ces mecs ! Mais ça je crois que je l'ai déjà dit… Bon alors, 1, 2, 3, **LEMON** !

— « C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ? », demanda Harry avec un sourire qui fit battre plus vite le cœur de Severus.

— « Je vais te le prouver tout de suite ! »

Et Severus s'empara de la bouteille de chocolat liquide et en couvrit une partie bien précise de l'anatomie de Harry. Celui-ci se retrouva bientôt allongé pa terre, sans trop savoir comment, sous le regard amoureux mais également affamé de Severus. Il en frémit d'anticipation. Severus, qui n'était pas serpentard pour rien, joua volontairement à le faire languir, en commençant par embrasser son torse, descendant lentement jusqu'au nombril. Il y fit tomber quelques gouttes de chocolat avant de les laper en mimant avec sa langue le mouvement de va et vient que Harry mourrait d'envie qu'il fasse… plus bas, même s'il était parfaitement incapable d'articuler un mot tant les sensations que lui procurait son amant l'électrisaient.

Mais Severus voulait le déguster tout entier et, s'arrêtant net, il descendit pour embrasser ses pieds, ses mollets, remontant tout aussi lentement qu'il était descendu. Quand il arriva à l'intérieur des cuisses, Harry gémit et supplia :

— « Sev, Sev, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, arrête de me torturer ! »

Severus sourit et accéda enfin à sa requête. Il commença par lécher le chocolat qui avait coulé. Puis Harry sentit enfin cette langue fureteuse à la base de son sexe, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus fort, puis de haleter lorsque Severus remonta lentement le long de son sexe gonflé. Lorsqu'il le prit enfin en bouche, Harry cria, et ses mains allèrent se poser sur la tête de son amant, pour le pousser à approfondir cette caresse. Severus, que le goût de la peau au chocolat du gryffondor rendait fou, ne lui résista pas longtemps et se mit à le sucer franchement, se repaissant des râles de plaisir qu'il lui soutirait. Et il acccéléra son rythme jusqu'à ce que, dans un cri, Harry se répande au fond de sa gorge.

Severus remonta jusqu'aux lèvres, si rouges, si tentantes, de son ami, encore plus rouges que d'habitude car il les avaient mordues jusqu'au sang sous le coup du plaisir. Severus lécha le sang qui les maculait, faisant frissonner Harry sous cette caresse si sensuelle, puis murmura un sort de guérison avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres redevenues douces et pleines. Il dégusta longuement la bouche de Harry, sans impatience aucune, ayant oublié son désir pressant de lui sauter dessus.

Severus : Momentanément !

Ishtar : Pardon ?

Severus : J'ai oublié momentanément seulement !

Ishtar : Oui, Severus, je crois que tout le monde a compris que tu étais assoiffé de sexe, espèce de…

Harry : Obsédé ?

Ishtar : Oui, c'est ça ! Merci, Harry.

Severus : Maiseuh !

Harry : T'inquiète Sevy, si toi tu as « momentanément » oublié, moi pas…

Ishtar : J'allais le dire, mais cet…

Harry et Severus (en choeur) : Obsédé !

Ishtar : … m'a coupé dans mon élan !

Harry : Ouah, elle te lance un regard noir à la Snape, Sevy !

Severus : Peuh… ! Elle m'arrive même pas à la cheville question regard noir… Amateur !

Ishtar : Peut-être, mais moi j'ai d'autres moyens à ma disposition…

Severus : Comme quoi ?

Ishtar : Ne pas te dire ce que Harry a en réserve pour toi…

Severus : Sadique !

Ishtar : Et fière de l'être !

Severus : RACONTE !

Ishtar : Alors, tais-toi !

…………………………………………..

C'est bon, je peux reprendre mon récit ?

…………………………………………..

Très bien, où j'en étais déjà ?

Harry : Severus m'embrasse, toute envie de me sauter dessus oubliée…

Severus : MOMENTANEMENT !

Ishtar : Ah oui !

Il dégusta longuement la bouche de Harry, sans impatience aucune, ayant « momentanément » oublié son désir pressant de lui sauter dessus. Mais Harry lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille… La bouteille de chocolat était toujours là, et il avait lui aussi envie de préparer une recette : le Severus au chocolat !

Ambre : MOI AUSSI ! MOI AUSSI !

Ishtar : AMBRE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ambre : Ben, j'ai entendu « Severus au chocolat »…

Ishtar : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudite ! J'aimerais continuer mon troisième lemon sans être constamment interrompue !

Kimmy Lyn : Désolée, Ishtar, elle a échappé à mon contrôle. ELRIENNE, viens nous aider !

Ambre est emmenée de force et baillonnée par les trois autres reporters sans vertu. Ishtar remercie Kimmy Lyn et Elrienne et reprend son récit.

Harry, pendant le baiser, avait donc réfléchi à sa recette personnelle de Severus au chocolat. Il avait déjà le Severus et le chocolat, ingrédients de base, mais restait à définir le processus. Il savoura donc encore un moment le baiser expert de son aîné, jusqu'à avoir minitieusement mis au point tous les détails…

Fin prêt, il rompit le baiser, retournant du même coup Severus sur le dos. A califourchon sur lui, Harry tendit la main, et attrapa au vol le chocolat qu'il avait magiquement attiré à lui. Puis, tandis que Severus se gardait bien de bouger, il dessina de savants entrelacs sur son torse opalin avec le chocolat qu'il avait quelque peu réchauffé. Severus frissonna sous la chaude caresse su chocolat, et encore plus sous la caresse de la langue d' Harry qui lapait le chocolat chaud, lentement, embrassant la peau blanche délicatement avant de souffler dessus, la faisant se hérisser de plaisir. Ayant entièrement nettoyé le torse de Severus, Harry lui tendit ses lèvres, et Severus s'empressa de les déguster, les lui rendant nettes de toute trace chocolatée.

Puis, Harry passa à la pièce maîtresse de sa recette : les mains de Severus.

Ishtar : Et oui, rappellez-vous, ce sont les mains de Severus qui ont séduit Harry en premier… Je vous renvoie au chapitre 1 ! lol ! Il fait une legère fixation dessus…

Harry : Pas du tout ! Je les trouve seulement magnifiques, magnifiquement sensuelles… Mmm…

Ishtar : C'est ce que je dis !

Harry : Frrrrrrrrr !

Ishtar : T'es sûr que t'as rien de mieux à faire de ta langue que de me la tirer ?

Harry : Euh… si… j'y retourne…

Ishtar : Je t'en prie…

Donc, Harry s'empara de la main droite de Severus et la recouvrit intégralement de chocolat chaud. Puis, partant de la pliure du poignet, il entreprit de la redessiner de sa langue et de ses lèvres. La vue du visage de Harry, yeux mi-clos, concentré sur le plaisir de la dégustation, alliée à la sensation de ses doigts glissant un à un dans sa bouche chaude mettait les nerfs de Severus à rude épreuve… Son sexe survolté se rappelait à son bon souvenir…

Ishtar : Ben oui, Sevy il a pas encore pris son plaisir lui !

Severus : C'est fou ce que ça m'aide comme remarque !

Ishtar : Attends, ta patience va être récompensée, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry : Hum ? Hein ? Ah… oui ! Mais je veux finir mon dessert…

Severus : Mmm… moi ça ne me dérange pas… Mmm…

Severus haletait, Harry le rendait fou. Et quand il le sentit guider ses doigts, humides grâce à la dégustation de ce même Harry, le long de son dos, puis le pousser à en entrer un en lui, Severus sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

_Harry est tellement… Merlin !_

Ishtar : Sevy n'étant plus en mesure de penser, je reprends le flambeau et le récit…

Qu'il s'offre à lui ravissait Severus, d'autant qu'il pouvait mesurer le désir de Harry à la fois à son sexe de nouveau dressé, mais aussi à sa façon d'onduler pour que ses doigts entrent au maximum en lui. Severus ne pouvait que se laisser faire, son cerveau lui refusant tout service. Mais de toute façon, Harry avait bien l'intention de continuer à mener le jeu, et il s'empala bientôt de lui-même sur le sexe tendu de son amour, après l'avoir pris quelques secondes en bouche, juste pour l'enduire de salive. Ils gémirent ensemble et Severus se releva, pour serrer Harry dans ses bras et l'embrasser farouchement. Harry continuait à onduler sur Severus, mais il voulait plus, il voulait sentir Severus aller et venir en lui, fort, plus fort. Il se retira donc, pour s'allonger, dos à son amant. Celui-ci, survolté, se rua sur lui, et le prit, encore et encore, encouragé par les cris de plaisir que Harry ne retenait pas, d'autant plus que Severus imprimait le même rythme que celui de ses coups de reins à sa main qui s'était enroulée autour du sexe de Harry. Le gryffondor lâcha prise, et hurla le prénom de son amour qui à son tour cria en se répandant tout au fond de lui.

Harry se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le sol, bientôt rejoint par Severus qui, se collant à lui, utilisa ses dernières forces pour l'embrasser. Puis, il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ishtar qui s'est éloignée sur la pointe des pieds : **Alors ?** Verdict ?

La recette vous a plu ? Vous ne me reprocherez pas ma brièveté ce coup-là, j'espère…

Review please… Je peux plus faire de RARs à cause de ce de site (je trouve ça complètement nul, mais me faire censurer pour ça, je trouverai ça encore plus nul), mais je réponds à tous ceux qui ont un compte sur le site ou qui me laissent une adresse mail...

Lundi prochain, c'est déjà la fin… Juste un épilogue, et ils seront enfin seuls… lol !


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, c'est lundi, je publie !**

Voilà la fin de cette fic… C'est toujours un peu bizarre ce moment… Mais, désolé **Nonora**, c'est bien la fin, une série d'épilogues, c'est non, j'ai trop plein d'autres trucs sur le feu… lol !

Mais bon, je reviens à la rentrée avec tout plein de surprises…

Je voulais juste vous dire merci, à tous ceux qui m'ont lu sans reviewer, et surtout à tous ceux qui ont lu **et** reviewer ! Je suis tellement dégoutée de ne plus pouvoir vous répondre dans mon chapitre ! Mais je réponds à tous ceux qui me laissent un moyen de les joindre, promis, parce que j'adore vous lire, ça éclaire mes journées !

Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Conclusion **

Ishtar : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire cette conclusion ? Vous devez bien vous doutez de la suite, non, après ces retrouvailles…

Harry : Explosives !

Severus : Epuisantes !

Ishtar : Merci Harry. Quant à toi Severus, je te conseille pas de te palindre, c'est toi qui m'a demandé qu'elles soient…

Harry : Au chocolat ?

Severus : Au citron ?

Ishtar : Inoubliables ! Vous allez arrêter de me couper à tout bout de champ ! Quoique, puisque vous êtes là… Vous allez en profiter pour me la raconter la suite !

Harry : Euh…

Severus : Eh bien…

Ishtar : Ah ! On fait moins les fiers d'un coup !

Severus : C'est qu'on a encore rien dit à personne…

Harry : Ben justement, c'est l'occasion.

Severus : Bon… J'ai demandé Harry en mariage…

Harry : Et j'ai accepté…

Ishtar : MAZELTOV !

Harry : Et on compte demander à Dumbledore que le mariage ait lieu à Poudlard, à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Ishtar : Il est d'accord !

Severus : Comment tu le sais ?

Ishtar : Je suis l'auteure ! Or l'idée me plaît, donc Dumbledore est forcément d'accord !

Harry : Merci Ishtar !

Ishtar : Mais de rien mon Ryry d'amour !

Severus : Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Ishtar : T'es jaloux Sevy chou ?

Severus : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Harry et Ishtar (morts de rire) : L'est trop mignon quand il s'énerve !

Severus : STOP !

Harry et Ishtar : Ouh… on a peur !

Severus : Frrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Ishtar : Tu vois Harry, dans le couple, le plus mature c'est toi… La suite risque de pas être triste ! Eh ! Vous m'écoutez ?

Harry est trop occupé à déguster la langue que son fiancé avait tirée, et celui-ci à se laisser faire…

Ishtar : Bon, ben, je sens que je suis de trop…

Harry : Mais non !

Severus : Euh…

Harry : SEV ! Attends Ishtar… Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

Ishtar (toute rougissante) : J'en serai honorée ! Et si vous voulez, j'ai deux autres témoins à vous proposer, Kimmy Lyn et Elrienne.

Harry : Et Ambre ?

Ishtar : Euh… tu veux garder Severus ? Alors, crois-moi, pas Ambre !

Severus : Bon ben maintenant…

Ishtar : C'est bon, c'est bon, Severus, j'ai compris… je vous laisse entre amoureux…

Pff… Pourriez au moins attendre que je sois partie… Ah les mecs…

Et Ishtar part, un grand sourire aux lèvres…

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une dernière review pour ce dernier chapitre ? Allez… soyez gentils… Pour Noël ! lol !

Je sais, je sais, c'est court… mais vous devez commencez à avoir l'habitude… lol !

Quoique, pour mes fics de la rentrée, je crois que mes chapitres sont un chouia plus long...

Je vous dis donc à la rentrée, et en attendant, bonnes fêtes et bonnes vacances !


End file.
